Energetic mixtures based on the reaction between an active metallic element, such as magnesium or aluminum, and a solid fluorine-rich carbon compound, such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), are well known for use in infrared-emitting decoy flares and for high-temperature ignition compositions. The processing of these type compositions generally requires the use of a flammable liquid (acetone or hexane), and the unique physical properties of PTFE can make processing difficult.
A static electrical hazard has also been demonstrated in the processing of these materials which can result in spontaneous ignition and disastrous results. There have been a number of tragic explosions associated with the manufacturing of these compositions. Also, once blending has been achieved, the flammable solvent must be removed and recovered, adding to the cost of the manufacturing process. Clean air laws and standards prohibit releasing these volatile organic solvents directly into the environment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the use of organic solvents and provide a safer process of producing active metal/fluorocarbon energetic compositions.
Another object of the present invention is a safe process for making energetic compositions that are free of volatile solvents and require no volatile solvents in the manufacturing process.
A further object of the present invention is an ignitable composition formed of fluorinated hydrocarbons, combined with metal powders, to yield an energetic composition for use in flares, high temperature ignition compositions, and the like.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide energetic compositions that are free of volatile solvents.